harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Петуния Дурсль
) (Лили Эванс) |палочка= |боггарт= |патронус= |анимаг= |работа=Работница фирмы Граннингс (ранее)Эксклюзивная информация о Верноне и Петунии Дурсль на сайте Pottermore |деятельность = домохозяйка |факультет= |лояльность=*Эвансы *Дурсли |подпись= |появление= |последнее появление= |причина= |актёр= |актриса= |актёры= * Фиона Шоу * Ариелла Парадайз (в детстве) |дубляж=*Ольга Зубкова *Елена Соловьева |галерея= }} }} Петуния Дурсль (в девичестве Эванс) ( ) — магла, старшая дочь Мистера и Миссис Эванс, сестра маглорожденной волшебницы Лили Эванс. В отличие от сестры, не обладала волшебными способностями и очень расстраивалась из-за этого, даже писала письма директору Хогвартса Альбусу Дамблдору с просьбой принять её в школу, но он, разумеется, принять её не мог, так как волшебником невозможно стать, им надо родиться. Из-за того, что она не может учиться в школе волшебников, а её сестра может, она поссорилась с сестрой ещё в тот день, когда та в первый раз поехала на вокзал Кингс-Кросс, чтобы учиться в школе «Хогвартс». С этого же дня она начала презирать магию и даже старалась не произносить вслух слов, связанных с магией. Вышла замуж за Вернона Дурсля, который также презирал магию и всё, что с ней связано. У них родился сын Дадли. После смерти своих родителей в доме Дурслей стал жить Гарри Поттер. Петуния Дурсль дурно относилась к племяннику, так как он был сыном её нелюбимой сестры и волшебником. Биография Детство и юность thumb|left|140px|Маленькая ПетунияЛили и Петуния Эванс жили дружно до тех пор, пока не стало ясно, что Лили — волшебница. Петуния же, напротив, всячески подчёркивает, что она «нормальный» человек, чуждый всему необычному и странному. Хотя каждый раз, провожая сестру в школу, она чувствовала, что начинает ей завидовать. В детстве Петуния так хотела стать волшебницей, что нашла способ написать директору Хогвартса Альбусу Дамблдору. Увы, он был вынужден отказать старшей сестре Лили, лишённой всякой волшебной силы. То обстоятельство, что Лили доступно нечто, что никогда не будет доступно Петунии, делает отношения между сёстрами весьма натянутыми. В дальнейшем старшая мисс Эванс старательно делает вид, что волшебства в мире вообще не существует, хотя прекрасно знает, что это не так. Свадьба с Верноном Дурслем Петуния Эванс, озлобленная тем фактом, что её родители, казалось, больше придают значения её сестре-ведьме, чем ей, покинула навсегда Коукворт, чтобы поступить на курсы машинописи в Лондоне. Это привело её на работу в офис, где она встретила чрезвычайно реалистичного (дословно: немагического), упрямого материалиста Вернона Дурсля. Этот крупный, не имеющий шеи младший администратор показался Петунии образцом мужественности. Он не только вернул ей романтический интерес, но и был нормальным на её вкус. У него была идеально правильная машина и стремление делать абсолютно обычные вещи, а к тому времени, как он пригласил её на серию скучных свиданий, на протяжении которых он говорил о себе и своих предсказуемых идеях о мире, Петуния мечтала о том, что вскоре он наденет кольцо ей на палец. thumb|174px|Вернон и ПетунияКогда, своевременно, Вернон Дурсль сделал предложение, очень правильно, на одном колене в гостиной матери, Петуния сразу ответила согласием. Так, в 1977 году (в выпускной год её сестры Лили) Петуния выходит замуж за Вернона Дурсля. Выйдя замуж, Петуния начинает всё больше и больше любить Вернона. Она любила аккуратный квадратный дом номер 4 на Тисовой улице. Она наконец-то была в безопасности от предметов, которые вели себя странно. Вдалеке от чайника, который внезапно издавал мелодию, когда она проходила мимо, или от долгих бесед о вещах, которые она не понимала, таких как «квиддич» или «трансфигурация». Она и Вернон решили не приходить на свадьбу Лили и Джеймса. Лишь в 1980 году у них рождается сын Дадли. Кстати, месяцем позже у Лили и её мужа, Джеймса Поттера, тоже рождается мальчик. Вырастить одного ребёнка со всей любовью и заботой Петунии и Вернону казалось нормальным и достаточным, но всё пошло совсем не так. Подкидыш thumb|left|174px|Альбус Дамблдор и Минерва Макгонагалл оставляют малыша Гарри Дурслям31 октября 1981 года Лорд Волан-де-Морт попытался убить племянника Петунии, Гарри Поттера. Его мать пожертвовала собой ради спасения сына, дав тем самым мальчику мощную защиту древней магии. Поэтому старый противник Волан-де-Морта, Альбус Дамблдор, желая закрепить эту защиту, отдаёт малыша единственным кровным родственникам с материнской стороны — семье Дурслей. Он оставляет спящего Гарри на пороге дома номер четыре по Тисовой улице вместе с письмом, адресованным Петунии Дурсль, где рассказывает о смерти родителей Гарри, причине, по которой мальчику будет безопаснее всего находиться в доме сестры матери, и выражает надежду, что Дурсли примут племянника как родного сына. Увы, эти надежды так надеждами и остались. Пытаясь искоренить «опасные наклонности» Гарри и не пустить его по «скользкой дорожке» волшебства, приведшей к гибели его родителей, Дурсли запрещали мальчику практически всё, что только могло принести ему радость. Письма в Чулан под лестницей }} thumb|left|174px|Письма для ГарриКогда пришло первое письмо из Хогвартса в 1991 году, Петуния поддержала решение мужа — скрыть правду от Гарри. Все последующие письма они перехватывали раньше Гарри и пытались сжечь, порвать, уничтожить. В конце-концов, когда совы устроили облаву на дом Дурслей на Тисовой улице, Вернон не выдерживает и увозит семью и Гарри за тридевять земель, только чтобы письма их не достали. Их пристанищем стала старая хижина на скале посреди моря. Но Гарри письмо всё-таки получил. Сразу после полуночи к ним на огонёк заглянул Рубеус Хагрид, и, вручив Гарри письмо, рассказал обо всём том, что скрывали от него дядя и тётя. Петуния буквально потеряла контроль и высказала всё, что думала о своей ненормальной сестрице. В течение следующих лет Петунии уже не нужно было весь год терпеть Гарри у себя дома, теперь он приезжал всего лишь на каникулы. Нападение на Дадлика и Гарри thumb|174px|Семья Дурслей в 1995 годуЛетом 1995 года на Гарри и Дадли напали двое дементоров. Дадли себя защитить, конечно, от них не смог, а вот Гарри использовал заклинание Патронуса, после чего тем же вечером, когда оба добрались до дома, на Тисовую улицу прибыла сова из Министерства магии, которая известила всех, что Гарри нарушил закон, запрещающий колдовать несовершеннолетним, и что он исключается из Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. В бешенстве Вернон выгоняет Гарри за порог, однако его останавливает Петуния, к которой пришёл громовещатель от самого Дамблдора (правда никто, кроме нее, об этом в тот момент не знал). Петуния не позволяет мужу выгнать племянника, мотивируя это тем, что соседи могут подумать что-то не то. Однако, правда ли это была, или в Петунии до сих пор остались частицы семейной верности — загадка. Покидая Тисовую улицу thumb|174px|Петуния прощается с домом на Тисовой улицеЛетом 1997 года должен был истечь срок Надзора за Гарри. Понимая, что Пожиратели легко смогут обнаружить, пускай и не самого Гарри, а Дурслей (которые, как им покажется, могут знать, где он). Этого члены Ордена допустить не могли и предложили Вернону и Петунии свою помощь (пришлось немного настоять). Прощание длилось немного дольше, чем предполагали Гестия Джонс и Дедалус Дингл. А все из-за Дадли, который недоумевал, почему Гарри не едет с ними. Он впервые поблагодарил Гарри за то, что тот спас ему жизнь! Зато тетя Петунья вдруг разразилась слезами. Гестия Джонс даже наградила ее взглядом одобрения, которое, впрочем, сменилось гневом, когда тетя Петунья бросилась обнимать не Гарри, а Дадли. Всё же ей было непросто покинуть дом, где она прожила почти двадцать лет... Жизнь после Через много лет её единственный и любимый Дадлик женился. У него родилось, по меньшей мере, двое детей. Возможно, что отношения между Гарри и Дурслями наладились. Во всяком случае, Гарри со своими детьми и женой изредка навещал Дадли и его семейство. J. K. Rowling Talks Marriage, Writing and More at Open Book Tour Stop in New York City Петуния скончалась в 2017 году по неизвестным причинам. Позже Гарри выяснил, что родная тётя все эти годы хранила одеяльце, в котором Дамблдор оставил его на пороге дома на Тисовой улице.«''Гарри Поттер и проклятое дитя. Части 1 и 2''». '— Часть 1. Действие 1. Сцена 6 Роль в семье thumb|left|140px|В семье Дурслей все внешние признаки семейного лидерства принадлежат Вернону. Но Петуния лишь позволяет мужу думать, будто он глава семьи. Как в той пословице: ''«Муж — голова, а жена — шея, куда шея повернёт, туда голова и смотрит». Ярче всего это проявилось в ситуации, когда разъярённый, брызжущий слюной Вернон выгоняет Гарри из дома, но стоило только тёте Петунье тихо, но твёрдо сказать: «Мальчик остаётся у нас», как весь боевой дух дядюшки улетучивается, будто воздух из проколотого шарика. Личность и черты характера С Петунией вообще не всё ясно. Рассмотрим некоторые известные факты. * Так, в первой книге лесничий Хагрид, идя с Гарри по Косому Переулку и подбадривая его, типа не боись, всё у тебя в Хогвартсе получится, проговаривается: «Ты мне поверь, среди лучших магов такие есть, которые от маглов родились и с ними жили. Да вот хоть маму твою возьми 'и сестру её...» (На самом деле это ошибка перевода «РОСМЭН», в оригинале «look at your mum! look what she had fer a sister!», то есть «посмотри на свою маму, чего она достигла — с такой-то сестрицей!») * В шестой книге Альбус Дамблдор , зайдя в дом Дурслей и оглядев прихожую, произносит не менее странную фразу: «Давненько я тут не был''.» Хм... Мы знаем, что он был на пороге дома номер 4 по Тисовой улице пятнадцать лет назад, когда оставил там годовалого Гарри, но вот в дом он тогда не заходил. Позже на шум из кухни выходит тётя Петуния и на лице её при виде Дамблдора появилось не удивление поздним визитом столь необычного гостя (хотя директор выглядит не так экстравагантно, как те же Тонкс и Грозный Глаз Грюм, которых Дурсли видели за две недели до этого), а «глубочайшее потрясение». Такое случается, если видишь знакомого человека, которого совершенно не ожидал увидеть здесь и сейчас. Минуту спустя Дамблдор называет своё имя, «догадывается», что единственная женщина в доме — это Петуния и добавляет: «Мы с вами переписывались». Как кажется Гарри, директор называет громким словом «переписка» единственное написанное им тёте Петунии письмо-громовещатель. * И ещё. В пятой книге, когда Гарри упоминает о дементорах и дядя Вернон спрашивает, кто это такие, отвечает ему... Петуния. И тут же прикрывает рот рукой, «будто у неё вырвалось нехорошее слово». Но прикрыть рот рукой — это ещё и реакция человека, который сказал что-то лишнее и этим себя выдал. * И последнее. Когда Гарри рассказывает Дурслям, что Волан-де-Морт вернулся, в глазах тёти Петунии он замечает такое понимание, что впервые в жизни чувствует истинное родство с ней, чувствует сердцем, что тётя Петуния — родная сестра его матери. Все вышеперечисленные вопросы накапливались у читателей вплоть до выхода седьмой книги, в которой автор, пусть и не до конца, приоткрыла завесу над прошлым Петунии Эванс. О дементорах юная Петуния узнала, подслушав разговор сестры с Северусом Снеггом. Переписка, упомянутая Дамблдором — это не только «громовещатель», но и письмо мисс Эванс, которое она умудрилась отправить директору Хогвартса ещё в 1971 году. Интересно, как? Магловской почтой это невозможно, почтовой совы у Петунии не было... Или она увязалась за Лили в Косой переулок? А что, вполне возможно. Меняли же родители Гермионы деньги в банке «Гринготтс» , да и сама Петуния провожает Лили на платформе 9¾. Значит маглы могут посещать заколдованные места в сопровождении магов. Как, например, родители Гермионы Грейнджер. Но вот вежливый (кто бы сомневался!), но твёрдый отказ Дамблдора принять старшую мисс Эванс в школу магии и волшебства порождает в девочке такой клубок разноречивых эмоций, что она предпочитает отвергнуть, заклеймить недоступный ей мир и утешиться тем, что она, в отличие от более удачливой сестры, «слава Богу, нормальная». Взаимоотношения Дадли Дурсль thumb|150px Дадли был первым и единственным сыном Петунии и Вернона. Окружив долгожданное дитя всем, что только он пожелает, и делая всё, что тот ни попросит, Дурсли донельзя разбаловали Дадлика. Они буквально восхищались Дадли, расхваливая его за все (порой пустяковые) заслуги. Также они и не видели в нем никаких недостатков, даже несмотря на сильное ожирение. Для Петунии он был просто «слегка пухлым». Гарри Поттер На первый взгляд, во взаимоотношения Гарри и Петунии вполне понятны. Гарри — нелюбимый племянник, сын нелюбимой покойной сестры, которого Петуния и её семья вынуждены взять под опеку. К тому же он волшебник, а волшебство для тёти является чем-то ненормальным, даже неприличным. Мальчик воспитывается в приёмной семье в чрезмерной строгости и без любви. Гарри платит тётушке той же монетой. Он одинаково относится к Петунии и Вернону, не делая между ними разницы. Но чем дальше, тем больше мы понимаем, что не всё здесь так просто. Из пятой книги мы узнаём, что Петуния является невольной хранительницей жизни и безопасности Гарри, и её, вероятно, очень тяготит этот факт (о котором её муж явно не знает). После того, как Гарри сообщил в возвращении Волан-де-Морта, Петуния была в таком ужасе, что Гарри впервые сполна ощутил, что тётя Петуния — родная сестра его матери и что она действительно понимает, что означает возвращение убийцы её сестры. Таким образом постепенно Гарри осознаёт, что Петуния и Вернон относятся к нему совершенно по-разному. Если для Вернона племянник жены — досадная помеха, лишний рот, а после проявления магических способностей ещё и «бомба замедленного действия», то Петуния относится к мальчику иначе: он для неё и напоминание о сестре и их сложных взаимоотношениях, и напоминание об опасности, от которой она должна мальчика постоянно защищать. Есть в их отношениях и трагикомические нотки: Гарри Поттер — волшебник, а Петуния, в детстве страстно мечтавшая попасть в Хогвартс, не смогла осуществить свою мечту. Вероятно, ещё и поэтому мальчик так её раздражает. Лили Поттер thumb|150px|Лили Поттер Седьмая книга расставляет все на свои места: выясняется, что Петуния завидовала Лили, ведь та была волшебницей, а Петуния — нет, и поэтому ненавидела её. В итоге становится понятно, что у Петунии к Гарри были очень неоднозначные чувства: это и зависть, и страх за свою семью, обязательство, которое камнем висит на её шее, и некоторое сочувствие (Петуния выдаёт себя, когда в июле 1997 года, прощаясь с Гарри, бросает на него робкий взгляд и явно что-то хочет ему сказать). Альбус Дамблдор Чем замечательны книги Джоан Роулинг, так это обилием недосказанностей, которые читателям предлагается додумать самим. Складываем воедино текст «громовещателя» («''Помните мой наказ, Петуния''»), фразу Дамблдора «''Давненько я тут не был''», оговорку Хагрида («''...и сестру её''») и потрясённый вид тётушки, увидевшей в своём доме старого волшебника. И попытаемся воссоздать утреннюю сцену 2 ноября 1981 года, когда Петуния Дурсль вышла выставить бутылки для молочника, а обнаружила на пороге спящего в одеяле племянника. thumb|left|150px|Альбус ДамблдорИтак, Дамблдор знает о Петунии достаточно. Он, видимо, помнит её письмо десять лет назад (нечасто маглы просят принять их в Хогвартс), возможно Лили упоминала о сестре в разговоре. По меньшей мере три члена «Ордена Феникса» знают адрес Дурслей (сам Дамблдор, Минерва Макгонагалл, просидевшая напротив дома весь день в облике кошки и Рубеус Хагрид, привезший Гарри на мотоцикле Сириуса прямо к дому). Напоследок Макгонагалл, составившая своё мнение о Петунии и Дадли, сообщает директору пару весьма важных деталей («Хуже маглов я не встречала! Они никогда не смогут понять Гарри!»). Вряд ли Дамблдор пустил такое важное дело, как защита жизни Гарри на ближайшие шестнадцать лет, на самотёк... Более вероятно предположить, что он дождался утра и перекинулся с Петунией парочкой слов до того, как она подняла крик, разбудивший и Гарри, и Вернона. Возможно, он напомнил ей о письме, и это напоминание тётушка восприняла как угрозу рассказать о её прошлой тяге к волшебству мужу (а Вернон категорически не приемлет ничего необычного). Возможно, Дамблдор сказал, что приютить круглого сироту — добрый поступок, который сторицей искупит отчуждение между сёстрами, ведь Лили, несмотря ни на что, любила «Тунью», а Петуния, пусть и весьма сдержанно, поддерживала с сестрой отношения (в письме Сириусу Лили упоминает жуткую вазу, которую Петуния подарила им с Джеймсом на последнее Рождество). Возможно также, он ещё раз особо подчеркнул, что приняв Гарри в свой дом, тётя Петуния защищает сына Лили, за которого та пожертвовала жизнью, как пожертвовала бы жизнью и сама Петуния за Дадли. Уж в этом-то сёстры совершенно похожи! Так или иначе, Петуния не позволила отдать мальчика в приют. То, что спустя много лет тётушка Мардж пеняет брату за его мягкотелость, даёт право думать, что мысль сдать племянника в сиротский дом приходила Вернону в голову. Если к этой сцене прибавить и затаившегося где-нибудь за углом Хагрида, который успел привязаться к малышу и который видит, но не слышит разговор Дамблдора с Петунией Дурсль, все «нестыковки» приобретают смысл. Авторские комментарии Петуниями я всегда называла неприятных мне персонажей женского пола, которых я выдумывала во время игр со своей сестрой Ди в раннем детстве. Откуда я его взяла, никогда не была уверена до того времени, когда мой друг показал ряд фильмов, которые крутили по телевизору, когда мы были молоды. Ему нравится собирать такие вещи и хранить на своем ноутбуке, чтобы насладиться ими на досуге. Одним из просмотренных фильмов был мультфильм, в котором супружеская пара сидела на утёсе, наслаждаясь пикником, и заметила, что в море тонет человек. Муж назвал жену Петуния, а мне пришла мысль, не из этого ли мультфильма я взяла это малопривлекательное имя, потому что я никогда в жизни не встречала никого с таким именем. Также оно не попадалось мне в книгах. Подсознание очень странная вещь. Петуния из мультфильма была толстой женщиной с веселым нравом, поэтому я, кажется, от неё взяла это имя. За кулисами thumb|150px|Фиона Шоу в образе Петунии Дурсль * Во всех фильмах, где появляется Петуния Дурсль, эту роль играет актриса Фиона Шоу. * Самой объёмной роль Петунии Дурсль была в первом фильме. Даже после того, как из прокатного варианта изъяли сцену, в которой Дадли готовят к поступлению в Вонингс, и сцену с яйцами, в которых были спрятаны письма для Гарри. * Петуния получила своё имя сразу, как была придумана, Джоан Роулинг не пришлось перебирать для неё кучу разных имен, как для других героев. Медиа Сцены из фильмов День рождения Дадли Дурсля Новая школьная форма Дадли Письма для Гарри Поттера Яйца с сюрпризом Петуния Дурсль прощается с Гарри Петуния Дурсль, о ней Интервью с Фионой Шоу Последние дни на Тисовой улице Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Примечания Ссылки * * * * См. также *Дурсли da:Petunia Dursley de:Petunia Dursley de2:Petunia Dursley de2:Petunia Dursley en:Petunia Dursley es:Petunia Dursley et:Petunia Dursley fi:Petunia Dursley fr:Pétunia Dursley he:פטוניה דרסלי it:Petunia Evans ja:ペチュニア・ダーズリー nl:Petunia Duffeling no:Petunia Dumling pl:Petunia Dursley pt-br:Petúnia Dursley sv:Petunia Dursley uk:Петунія Дурслі zh:佩妮·德思礼 Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Маглы Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Жители Литтл Уингинга Категория:Замужние Категория:Жители Коукворта Категория:Эванс Категория:Британцы Категория:Рождённые в 1950-е Петуния Дурсль Категория:Умершие